


Silver Sky

by Wild_Card_Writing



Series: Mirror Verse [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, but not muscle memory, experienced gamer tsuna, gamer tsuna, grey tsuna, he has to get used to a smaller, instead of starting a new game with slightly stronger stats he keeps everything, less powerful body, mirrorverse to new game plus, op tsuna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Card_Writing/pseuds/Wild_Card_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of simply returning to the beginning with higher stats, Tsuna returns with all his powers levels and skills.</p><p>Features experienced Gamer Tsuna.</p><p>Mirror Verse to 'New Game Plus.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redo and Pain. Not every beginning is a happy one.

He felt the soft rays of sunlight hit his face, and slowly sat up, a small, tight part of his heart hurting with understanding. He didn’t even need to open his eyes to know where he was.

He knew.

He was back.

Again.

And yet, the feeling was bittersweet.

He could do so much, and be _so_ tired.

He rubbed his eyes, and slid from underneath his bed sheets, feeling the soft rug beneath his feet. His room was still the same from the last time he had seen it, and yet as the sun hit the small table and his desk, he could feel the sadness build up within him.

He was going to mess talking to his friends, talking to people to knew, but there was nothing he could do to change it.

He was cursed.

XXxxxxXX

He didn’t wait for his mother to make him breakfast, instead headed downstairs and grabbed a few slices of toast. He took his bento from the fridge, and scribbled a note to his mother before he walked out.

He needed some time to come to terms with his latest rebound before he faced anyone again.

His mother was going to be hard enough to deal with, but when Reborn finally decided to make his appearance in the near future, it was going to be twice as hard, especially when he had to interact with people who were vital strangers to him.

People who he had held in his arms as they slipped away.

Tsuna pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, where the madness lay, and pushed forward, walking into the only cemetery in Namimori. The gates swing open as he neared, the wind curling around his form before dispersing as quickly as it came.

His guardians might not have been buried in this cemetery, but they might as well have been, considering they were dead in all the ways that mattered. None of the younger forms of his friends were going to understand his pain, and they likely never would.

But still, even if no one was going to understand, he need to give himself peace.

So he did.

He sat in front of a set of empty tombstones—age had weathered away the names—and prayed for a past that no one would ever know. He ignored the tears that fell, and sat in silence for a while letting his emotions out.

After all, he was back in the past.

He was Dame-Tsuna, so there was no one to see his moment of weakness. Closure.

He didn't notice the tears that fell.

XXxxxxXX

An hour later, he was back on the road walking to school. The sky barely starting to blue, as silver sky gave way to daylight. His eyes red and puffy, but his heart a little lighter.

He wasn’t okay, and he might not never be.

But that was fine.

He still had hope.

XXxxxxXX

_Memories of better days_

_locked within in hopes that we will remember_

_someday we may wake to find sunrise_

XXxxxxXX


	2. Ice in the Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School. Pain. And Remembering.

Like a dull echo, the chatter returned.

Tsuna could hear his friends –not family, not yet– a few desks away talking. Takeshi was chatting to members of the baseball team, while Kyoko and Hana compared notes, but even with them so close, Tsuna refused to look up.

If he did he might just cry.

Still, even as he wanted to run, hide, like he had with Kyoya, he didn’t move. He stayed where he was letting the voices wash over him, knowing that he needed to get used to it.

To them again.

Alive and whole.

Not dead. Not in pieces.

A flash of a bloody room and two bodies hugging each other, missing limbs , bloody wounds, infected—

Tsuna covered his mouth, pushing down the bile crawling up his throat. He waited tensely, for it to vanish before he busied himself with his school books. Even though it was hard, he knew he was getting better about it. Stronger. 

It was enough to be in the same room as them. He was making progress, he told himself, even as the feelings of sickness cling to him.

He didn’t need to rush.

He still had time.

Swapping his hand down, his menu screen appeared again. However, instead of looking at his stats he tapped the chapter title.

**Prologue: Pre-Chaos Arc** changed to **Time Remaining 170:14:02.**

There was a hundred and sevenity hours left in the **Prologue** before Reborn showed up, a little more than a week before he’d have to deal with the mafia and the rest of his familigia. He’d have some time to adjust to his friends being alive–not much–but enough to calm the paranoa that still lingered in him. 

He waved his hand again, dismissing the screen thinking.

Perhaps he’d do some cleaning up around Kokuyo Land later, if his hands still didn’t stop shaking. The fighting would do him some good, be familiar where the world wasn’t–--

“SAWADA!” Tsuna looked up, a little surprised to hear the teacher picking on him. “Answer the question.” The man gritted pointing at the math problem. _“Now.”_

Standing, Tsuna went to the board, and taking a piece of chalk started to write.

A minute later he dropped the chalk and went back to his seat, a surprised hush falling over the classroom as he did so.

“C-correct, Sawada.” The teacher said blinking. “Next, Arisawa, do this problem…”

XXxxxXX

The rest of the school day wasn’t any better. After the next three teachers tried and failed to embrass him for not paying attention, no one bothered him. He ate lunch alone in one of the abandoned study rooms on the second floor to give himself a bit of breathing room from…them, and although he was seriously considering skipping school, he resisted the urge knowing full well that he’d have a certain law-enforcer after him if he did.

So he endured.

Counting the minutes and sometimes, when Yamamoto, or even Kyoko looked at him, the grains on his desk wishing he was some where else. Because, even though he had time, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be ready to face everything again.

To watch and bleed and fight again.

To see them fight and bleed and di–

He stopped that train of thought, forcing himself to do nothing else but pack his bag in silence. He refused to break down, he was better then this. Better then the bundle of nerves and raw pain waiting for the school bell to ring, and even as he repeated those thoughts over and over again, he knew he was lying.

When the bell rang, a few minutes later, he refused to look back.

He knew he was running.

XXxxxxXX

He was in the borderland between Kokuyo and Namimori before he finally stopped running, out of breath and shaking. It was a little passed five, but there were still a few hours before the sun fell beyond the horizen and his mom started asking questions.

Plenty of time for him to regain his bearings.

Dumping his bag, and his uniform jacket behind a trash can, he waved his arm down. Instnatly the world around him froze, and his status screen appeared.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi, Level. 380**

**Exp: 158,265/380000**

**HP:8879/8879 FP:9898/9898**  
**VIT: 210 STR: 1504**  
**DEX: 180 INT:192**  
**WIS:279 LUK:501**

**Skills**

**80 Skills Mastered**  
**209 Skills in Progress**

He pressed down on his name, watching as it changed.

**Inventory [568/3800]**

Pressing it again, he watched as his inventory opened up, showing a variety of items. There were a number of weapons, some as ordinary as guns, and swords, while others seemed out of place, such as a deck of cards made out of some sport of metal. Tsuna flipped passed them, past flame boxes, and armor and rings, until he reached the end, clicking on a certain set of mittens.

**Equip Ember Sky Mittens?**

**Yes or No?**

He pressed yes, and felt the mittens appear on his hands, a combination of metal and cloth that although wasn’t the best for channeling flames, consealed flame usage in ways other weapons couldn’t. At least, his hands would be protected, and considering he was planning on fighting ordinary thugs, and not trained mafioso, the mittens, as weak as they were, were overkill.

Waving his hand down, both screens vanished. 

He was ready.

XXxxxXX

SMASH! A body landed hard on a trash can, while the thrugs, wounded and winded tried again to avenge their friend.

“You fuck–” Tsuna dropped to the ground and kicked out the legs from under the other teenager. He pushed off to the side when the last attacker tried to knife him, turning the arm painfully behind the other’s back and forcing the knife from his fingers, Tsuna pushed the man forward, slamming him into the wall. The thug dropped unconsious, as sicking crunch and blood coming from his nose as he went down. Scanning the area, and sensing no one else Tsuna started to rubbed his waists.

“That was terrible.” He muttered wiping his mouth. 

He had gotten hit two times, his body not quite used to the work out he was giving it. Although, his stats were high, his body was no where near ready for a fight. His movements were sloppy, and his stamina non-existent. He’d have to retrain everything from scratch if he wanted a fighting chance to be more then hindrance when the real fighting started. Still, even if his fighting posture was horrible, the fact that a punch to the face only cost ten health points was unbelievable, especially considering his natural health regeneration restored ninety health points points per minute.

Already Tsuna could feel the bruise on his face, and the slash on his arm healing. He doubted that either wound would be there when he went home.

Still, he should probably be going.

He turned back to his victems, and digging throught their pockets, took everything of value. He found an assortment of things, from drugs, and weapons, to cash and tossed it in to his inventory. He’d off load the weapons and drugs to a mafia shop later, but the cash would be useful soon enough. Especially when he started taking over the payments to Hayato’s apartment, and fixing Kokuyo land. 

Waving his hand down, he looked over his gains.

**Inventory**

Old Amount-> New Amount

**[568/3800]- > [587/3800]**

**0 Knifes (F) - > 6 Knifes (F)**

**10 Pistols (E) - > 17 Pistols (E)**

**625 x 9mm © - > 655 x 9 mm ©**

**0 Street Drugs(E) - > 17 Street Drugs(E)**

**904,568 GM - > 904,899 GM**

It wasn’t a whole lot considering he had just beat down common thugs, and the weapons wouldn’t go for much either, but it was something. He waved his hand again, and the screen vanished.

It was time to go home. Tomorrow, he’d see about getting rid of some the excress junk in his inventory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cash: The cash system in Silver Sky is rather basic. All money earned by characters is recorded GM, or Game Money, and will change according to the country in which the player is in. For example, if the character is in Italy the GM will change into Euros, or if the character is in Japan, the GM will change into yen.
> 
> Inventory: Inventory is determined by two factors. The first is by level. Every level a player will gain 10 additional inventory spots until the limit of 2000. The Second way inventory can be expanded is through Mastered Skills. For every skills mastered the player gains 100 extra inventory slots.
> 
> Weapon Ranking: Weapons Ranking are the same as stat ranking with ranks going from SSS to F. An example is a weak weapon, that is common receiving a rank of F while a super rare and very difficult to get weapon receiving a ranking of SS.


	3. Steel in the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom is having a place to return to. [Home]
> 
> Wisdom is using what you have more efficiently. [Stats]
> 
> Perspective plays a key roles in how people act. To one person a kindness is a cruelty, to another its protection. [Technique]

Arriving home later didn’t even register to Nana.

She was still at the stove cooking dinner. She returned his greeting but didn’t emerge from the kitchen. Likely dinner wouldn’t be for some time if she hadn’t said anything.

Taking the free time for the chance it was he made his way up the stairs and into his room. He tossed off his school bag onto the low table and took a seat on his bed waving his right arm down. Instantly his status screen appeared.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi [NEW INVENTORY]**

**Level. 380**

**Exp: 158,265/380000**

**HP:8879 FP:9898  
VIT: 210 STR: 1504  
DEX: 180 INT:192  
WIS:279 LUK:501**

**Skills**

**80 Skills Mastered  
** **209 Skills in Progress**

Tapping on the **NEW INVENTORY** notification by his name he glanced through his weapons. Even though he had gained a few things to sell on the black market, he should probably use this opportunity to lighten his inventory. Perhaps even do some digging. Some of his weapons were in need of upgrades…

Panning through his inventory, he began sorting his items into two categories. The first group was made of items that were still useful at his level, or incredibly rare, such as the **Ember Sky Mittens** , while most went into the final group of items that were going to be sold. 

All in all, nearly three-hundred items were going to be sold–

A chime interrupted his thoughts as a new notification screen appeared in front of him.

**The skill _Organization_  has been Mastered! 15 Game Points can now be allocated. 70,000 EXP gained! Inventory has been expanded. **

Taking note of the new changes Tsuna waved the screen away and exiting out of his inventory and going back to his stats page. 

**Sawada Tsunayoshi, Level. 380**

**Exp: 228,265/380,000**

**HP:8879 FP:9898  
VIT: 179 STR:140  
DEX: 180 INT:192  
WIS:279 LUK:501**

**Skills**

**81 Skills Mastered  
** **208 Skills in Progress**

**[NEW] 15 Game Points**

Considering that most of his stats were far beyond most people, and even beyond some of the Arcobaleno in a few categories, figuring out where to put his new game point was going to be difficult. At his level a point or ten wasn’t going to really change anything and only probably be wasted.

So there was really no need to put anything into his stats, they’d increase when he gained a level anyway, so, it was better he’d put them into his skills. Any other skills he mastered would feed back into his experience and help him level up faster (especially with Reborn as his tutor.)

Hopefully. 

If he remembered correctly.

It had been awhile since he had read the explanation for the Game Points. 

He tapped the Skill points.

Skill Points branched off to another box containing text.

**Game Points > _Points that can be used to increase stats or even other skills. (Keep in mind that game points add not one but two points when added to skills) Ex. Cooking Level 70 becomes Cooking Level 72 when a game point is added._**

Tsuna hummed and tapping on **Skills in Progress** scanned through the list until he came to the bottom where the skills closest to mastery were.

 **Team Coordination  lvl.95  
** **Emotional Intelligence lvl.92  
** **Tactics lvl.92  
** **Empathy lvl.90  
** **Basic Healing  lvl.88  
** **Communication  lvl.87**

They were near the bottom and the skills he was closest to mastering. If he did this right he could use skills to gain a large amount of experience which would naturally level up all his stats without him actually using his game points. 

A decision in mind, he started adding points to **Team Coordination**. Making up his mind, he started adding points.

**The skill _Team Coordination_  has been Mastered! 15 Game Points can now be allocated. 70,000 EXP gained! Inventory has been expanded.**

**The skill _Emotional Intelligence_ has been Mastered! 15 Game Points can now be allocated. 70,000 EXP gained! Inventory has been expanded.**

**The skill _Tactics_  has been Mastered! 15 Game Points can now be allocated. 70,000 EXP gained! Inventory has been expanded.**

**Player _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ has gained the title “Master Tactician.” **

**The skill _Basic Healing_ has been Mastered! 15 Game Points can now be allocated. 70,000 EXP gained! Inventory has been expanded.**

**The skill _Intermediate Healing_ has been added.**

****Player _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ has gained the title “Healer in Training.” **  
**

**The skill _Communication_ has been Mastered! 15 Game Points can now be allocated. 70,000 EXP gained! Inventory has been expanded.**

Tsuna paused and waving his hand away went back to his main stats screen. Before he started adding anymore Game Points to any more skills, he needed another look at his stats.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi, Level. 381**

**Exp: 268,265/381,000**

**HP:8909(SS)  FP:9938 (SSS)  
VIT: 219 (SS)  STR:178 (B)  
DEX:189 (A) INT:197 (A)  
WIS:299 (SS) LUK:505 (SS)**

**Skills**

**84 Skills Mastered  
** **204 Skills in Progress**

**[NEW] 76 Game Points**

**[NEW] Inventory has expanded by 400 slots.**

**[NEW] Player Tsuna has gained two new titles.**

Ignoring the new notifications, for now, Tsuna started scrolling through the rest of his skills in progress. There was no need to waste game points on useless skills, such as the cleaning skill, or even the crafts skills, that were the next highest on his list, those would level up by themselves soon enough. (Reborn was never very good at keeping collateral damage to a minimum, so he’d be leveling it up soon enough anyway.)

The gardening skills, nor the painting skill was particularly useful either, he scrolled further up blinking as the levels of the skills dropped from late 80’s to mid-60’s more than a little surprised to see the difference in skills.

Unlike his other mastered skills, the number and level of his other fighting and support skills were laughably low. Even his hand to hand combat skill was only ranked at level 66, far different to his mastery over sky flames, something that Tsuna had assumed would improve evenly, but looking over his skills he was proven wrong.

Instead of his flames helping to improve his fighting techniques, it was destroying it. Unlike Fon, or even Kyoya, who had been trained, and was therefore skillful in their chosen form of martial arts before they had learned flames, Tsuna was an amateur that had been taught fighting techniques by Reborn, (whom was an admittedly skilled assassin, was by no means a master of martial arts), as a means to defend himself, rather then because he was front line fighter.

Looking back, he could recall numerous times, when he and his guardians were separated for training, and lessons. In fact, now that he was thinking about it, after the whole Future Arc mess, no one really helped him learn, or even refine any of his fighting techniques or forms. Even fighting with Enma had been more about using new weapons rather than training himself.

Tsuna sighed, feeling a headache coming on. 

If Tsuna didn’t know any better, it was like he was purposely being sabotaged. Sky Flame users were weak against most other flame users precisely because they were below average in both flame attack and defense. They couldn’t be like Lighting Flames and build a solid defense or like Storm and disintegrate anything in their way. Sky Flames users were by themselves _terrible_ for fighting.

And then if you add in the fact that most Sky Flames users were treasured for being able to gather a group of loyal bodyguards, rather than for fighting, then the current structure of Vongola, as well as its weaknesses became obvious.

Vongola was only strong if no one took away the two core pillars, keeping the family alive–that is ensuring that the Sky Flame boss and the rings were kept safe, and out of enemy hands. 

He slumped on his bed feeling a little betrayed. 

Reborn has always said his job was to ensure that Tsuna became an excellent boss, and he had achieved his goal. Too well. Without his guardians, and the family he struggled to survival because he wasn’t given the same amount of training to be a fighter as well as a boss.

Tsuna sighed, and rolled over to his back, staring at the ceiling.

Before his guardians and his family died, he had unknowing been a cage bird. He was protected from everything and kept in a bubble until everything had crumbled around him and it had nearly shattered him.

Hands clinched, he swapped his arm, and opened his stat screen again (it had vanished at some point), and opened his skills.

This time, he wasn’t going to be a wallflower.

XxxxxXX


End file.
